No Fear
by DanniMarie
Summary: He didn’t know what to do. She wouldn’t answer his calls, wouldn’t look up to him, wouldn’t move. The only thing he could do was hold her in his arms. She was lost to the darkness, lost to fear. Kakashi/Sakura Main , Sakura/Itachi, Naruto/Sakura/Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

No Fear

By DanniMarie

Authors' notes: This is a rather dark fanfic that's going to deal with many dark topics, however it's also going to tell a story of love, and that even when everything is gloomy, if we have those we love, and the love of others, we can walk out of the dark. 

Main Charters: Kakashi, Sakura, Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke. 

Charters you'll see in the story and ages, that way you doing have to do the math. 

Hatake Kakashi: 31

Umino Iruka: 30

Shiranui Genma: 35

Haruno Sakura: 17

Uzumaki Naruto: 18

Uchiha Sasuke: 18

Uchiha Itachi: 22

Tsunade: 55

Jiraiya: 55

Deidara: 21

Shizune: 33

No Fear

Part 001

Fear is in the body, mind, and soul. 

Light of the night moon, glistened on the waters of the sea as waves crashed up on the shore. The port towns of the Fire Country where well hidden to outsiders, only those who knew where to look, could find them and not run aground. 

Hatake Kakashi was thankful that he had gotten a lift from Water Country to Fire Country, by a boatman that had made the journey many times before, someone who knew the trip well, knowing the hidden dangers and able to avoided them. Looking over the side of the small, yet steadfast boat, he could tell that they where going at a fare speed, it wouldn't be long before they got to port. 

He had been sent on a peace keeping mission with two of his former students, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, to the Water Country by orders of the Hokage. They had received word that the small water locked country was preparing for an attack on the Fire Country's Hidden Village of the Leaf. Tsunade had hoped that in sending the three well trained and deadly ninja, that the other village would be scared into rethinking their plans on attacking the much larger and stronger village. 

A smart and well thought out move on her part, sending three of the strongest shinobi; And it had worked.

As soon as they had left the Mist Village intelligence sent them an update saying that the Village Hidden in the Mist had called all their ships back to port and they ordered their ninja to return home. 

Standing up straight and turning from the side of the ship, Kakashi looked over to his two teammates that had fallen asleep due to the calm sifting of the ships movements over the ocean. They had both come a long way since their training days with him, and their other senses. 

Sasuke, once he was brought back from Orochimaru, had asked forgiveness for all his crimes, and pain that he had caused the village. He had agreed to do whatever was asked of him, to gain the trust of the village once more. 

It wasn't something that had been taken lightly. 

What the Hokage had asked, was for the ware bouts of Orochimaru, something that Sasuke would know, something that only Sasuke would know. 

Without much thought, Sasuke had given up his hide out location, and had even taken part in bring the evil snake down. Kakashi had also been there and had seen how much he had gained in the knowledge of warfare. He was turning out to be a great Shinobi, and he would, with time, become someone that they would talk about in stories and fairy tales. 

With a small smile, he turned from his dark haired teammate to the blond, Naruto. He had done so much training the past few years to prove himself able to control the beast demon that was sealed away inside of him. The Village no longer feared him, and took to love the young man. 

Both Sasuke and Naruto had grown much over the last five years, and not just in knowledge and fighting skills. They where no loner Genin, they had both worked hard to gain the rank of ANBU Black Ops, and even now at the top of the ranking list, they trained to be better, stronger, faster, and one step ahead of whoever would dare challenge their village, and harm those they love. 

He was overwhelmed when the Hokage had assigned them to his ANBU team, reassigning him to his rank once more. Happy that he didn't have to teach anymore, and excited that he would get to work with the two men who he grew to think more as little brothers, then as teammates. 

Even though there was an age difference, they all worked well together and everyone knew that if team Kakashi was after you, you had better surrender, or put up one hell of a fight.

Walking up to the main deck, Kakashi made his way over to the Captain to ask how much longer they would be out at sea. It wasn't known to many, but Kakashi never liked traveling by ship, he rather have his feet on firm ground. 

"It should only be about another hour or so. We are just waiting for an open port." Said the older man standing behind the wheel. 

With a nod, Kakashi made his way back down and took a spot next to his two friends. Thinking back to the last mission they took to the Mist Village, the only problem was they where missing one very important member, Sakura. 

With a beep breath, he couldn't help but allow his thoughts to wonder to his only female student, and friend. She had grown in ways that the two men could only hope to. She not only was a strong fighter, ninja, and warrior, she was genital, loving and the heart of the team. 

Over the last five years, she had grown into a beautiful young woman, one who had many shinobi fighting for her attention. When she had turned sixteen; Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi had made it clear to any and every man who had even thought to look at her, that if any harm was to come to her, harm would come to them, ten fold. 

She had been taught under the Hokage herself, and had surpassed her in the art of healing about three years after she began her studies. It was said that Sakura could very well be the strongest fighter, if it wasn't for her loving heart. Everyone knew that in order to be the strongest ninja, one must be able to push all feelings aside, and think with their mind, not their heart. Sakura was someone of great power and strength; however her heart was what lead her, it was who she was, and the people loved her for it. 

Around the same time they had taken on ANBU rank, she had asked to be pulled off the ninja roster, and to be moved to the hospital full time. It didn't take much thinking on the Hokage's part to know why. She was never a killer, always a heeler, and everyone knew that if you are an ANBU member almost every mission, there would be blood on your hands, and that it was hard to wash it off. Some ANBU members found it hard to sleep, and none of them had families of their own. 

They were glad that she had found her calling, and found a place where she could do the most good. Every once and a while, Tsunade would sent her with them, however they would make her stay behind, they didn't want to see the look of pain on her face as they killed those who they where ordered to. 

It was because of her that they thought out every action before they took it, not wanting to cause her any worry. It was because of her, that Kakashi made sure that he brought back both Naruto and Sasuke after every mission, and it was because of her, that he made it back to see her smile. 

He had long ago given up reading his 'dirty' books, knowing that it bothered her, and he had even started to be on time, whenever he was meeting her. It was about a year ago, that his two long time friends Iruka and Genma had confronted him about his strange behavior when it came to the beautiful pink haired medic. And till this very day, he didn't know himself. He kept telling them and anyone who would ask, that he was just looking out for her seeing as how she was his student and friend. However he always felt like they knew something he didn't and they weren't going to tell him, until it was too late. 

Once they had docked and he had awakened his two teammates, they set out to make their journey home. It would only take them a few hours to reach the Village Hidden in the Leafs, seeing as how they had the ship ride to rest up. 

The sky took on a light hue as sunrise was only a few minutes away. 

"On man, I can't wait to get back, I'm so hungry!" 

"Naruto, you are always hungry." Sasuke spoke, racing alongside his best friend. 

"Oh and like your not? We haven't eaten since we left a day ago!" Naruto called back. 

"Unlike you, I brought these." He said pulling out three power bars, laughing as he saw the look on Naruto's face. 

"You been holding out on us I see Sasuke." Kakashi added, he was just as hungry as Naruto. 

Without warning, he threw one to each of them. "No, I made sure to bring one for both of you, knowing that you would both be hungry."

"How thoughtful of you Sasuke, I'll be sure to put your thoughtful action into the report." Kakashi said, catching the bar, and laughing as he got a dark glair from the Uchiha.

They continued to make their way home, eating and talking about whatever would come up. As soon as they made it to the gates they made their way to the Hokage Tower to report in. 

Walking though the front door, knowing that Tsunade didn't like them using the window, like they did so often. 

Looking up from her over flowing desk, she saw the three men walking in and smiled. "So I take it was a success?"

With a nod from all three, she pulled out a paper signed it and then handed it over to them, to all sign. "I hope that you all are in good heath and not in need of a medic, I sent Sakura off on a filed mission, and she isn't back yet." She said, looking them all over for any wounds, not finding any. 

It was a well known fact that if, and when, they ever did need a medic, Sakura was the only one they would let near them. For Naruto and Sasuke it was because they didn't like the other medics flirting with them as they tried to heal them. 

For Kakashi, it was another reason all together. She was the only one who knew his record and knew how to heal his wounds, because most the time, it was his eye that gave him the problems. She was also the only person who he had allowed to see his face and he knew that she wouldn't tell anyone. She knew that his trust was something not given lightly, and once it was lost, it was very hard to gain it back, if ever. 

"What kind of mission?" Kakashi asked his desire to know what danger she could passably be in. 

"Don't worry to much, it's not even a 'C' rank mission. A mother came in saying that she had three very sick children and she didn't think that she could move them in order to bring them to the hospital. I was going to send just on of the other medics, however when I was told that she was the daughter of the Misu family, and the children where the grandchildren of Mr. Misu, I thought that it would be better to sent her."

Kakashi, knowing of the Misu family, nodded. 

"Who is the Misu family?" Naruto asked, looking back and forth between Kakashi and Tsunade. 

Setting down the paper that she had in her hand she looked up to the young man. "They are a very wealthy family that deals with grown goods. They are known in all countries to have the best produce and they are very good to give the Leaf Village discounts, and the best of their stock."

"Oh, I get it; most to food that comes to the village comes from their land." Naruto said. 

"Yes." She answered back. "Well, enjoy the rest of your day; I should have some more missions lined up for you within the next few days. I'll send someone for you as soon as I get one in."

With a bow, they all made their way out of her office, via the window. 

End of Part 001

Next time: Sakura comes home, but something is off… what's wrong, and why does she not want Tsunade to know?

Reviews are more then welcome, I love to know what you all think, and get your view points. Thank you again for reading, I hope to get the next part out soon. 

Here is something I would like to share with you all. 

I was doing some reading on different types of fears and I found this list. This is just the 'A' list. The rest I'll be putting at the end of all the other chapters. I read though them and it's interesting to see what some people are really scared of. 

Ablutophobia- Fear of washing or bathing.  
Acarophobia- Fear of itching or of the insects that cause itching.  
Acerophobia- Fear of sourness.  
Achluophobia- Fear of darkness.  
Acousticophobia- Fear of noise.  
Acrophobia- Fear of heights.  
Aerophobia- Fear of drafts, air swallowing, or airbourne noxious substances.  
Aeroacrophobia- Fear of open high places.  
Aeronausiphobia- Fear of vomiting secondary to airsickness.  
Agateophobia- Fear of insanity.  
Agliophobia- Fear of pain.  
Agoraphobia- Fear of open spaces or of being in crowded, public places like markets. Fear of leaving a safe place.  
Agraphobia- Fear of sexual abuse.  
Agrizoophobia- Fear of wild animals.  
Agyrophobia- Fear of streets or crossing the street.  
Aichmophobia- Fear of needles or pointed objects.  
Ailurophobia- Fear of cats.  
Albuminurophobia- Fear of kidney disease.  
Alektorophobia- Fear of chickens.  
Algophobia- Fear of pain.  
Alliumphobia- Fear of garlic.  
Allodoxaphobia- Fear of opinions.  
Altophobia- Fear of heights.

Amathophobia- Fear of dust.  
Amaxophobia- Fear of riding in a car.  
Ambulophobia- Fear of walking.  
Amnesiphobia- Fear of amnesia.  
Amychophobia- Fear of scratches or being scratched.  
Anablephobia- Fear of looking up.  
Ancraophobia- Fear of wind. (Anemophobia)  
Androphobia- Fear of men.  
Anemophobia- Fear of air drafts or wind.(Ancraophobia)  
Anginophobia- Fear of angina, choking or narrowness.  
Anglophobia- Fear of England or English culture, etc.  
Angrophobia - Fear of anger or of becoming angry.  
Ankylophobia- Fear of immobility of a joint.  
Anthrophobia or Anthophobia- Fear of flowers.  
Anthropophobia- Fear of people or society.  
Antlophobia- Fear of floods.  
Anuptaphobia- Fear of staying single.  
Apeirophobia- Fear of infinity.  
Aphenphosmphobia- Fear of being touched. (Haphephobia)  
Apiphobia- Fear of bees.  
Apotemnophobia- Fear of persons with amputations.  
Arachibutyrophobia- Fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of the mouth.  
Arachnephobia or Arachnophobia- Fear of spiders.  
Arithmophobia- Fear of numbers.  
Arrhenphobia- Fear of men.  
Arsonphobia- Fear of fire.  
Asthenophobia- Fear of fainting or weakness.  
Astraphobia or Astrapophobia- Fear of thunder and lightning.(Ceraunophobia, Keraunophobia)  
Astrophobia- Fear of stars or celestial space.  
Asymmetriphobia- Fear of asymmetrical things.  
Ataxiophobia- Fear of ataxia. (muscular incoordination)  
Ataxophobia- Fear of disorder or untidiness.  
Atelophobia- Fear of imperfection.  
Atephobia- Fear of ruin or ruins.  
Athazagoraphobia- Fear of being forgotton or ignored or forgetting.  
Atomosophobia- Fear of atomic explosions.  
Atychiphobia- Fear of failure.  
Aulophobia- Fear of flutes.  
Aurophobia- Fear of gold.  
Auroraphobia- Fear of Northern lights.  
Autodysomophobia- Fear of one that has a vile odor.  
Automatonophobia- Fear of ventriloquist's dummies, animatronic creatures, wax statues - anything that falsly represents a sentient being.  
Automysophobia- Fear of being dirty.  
Autophobia- Fear of being alone or of oneself.  
Aviophobia or Aviatophobia- Fear of flying.

What are you scared off?


	2. Chapter 2

No Fear

By DanniMarie

I would like to say thank you to: 

SHKH4EVER – I'm scared of Clowns too, never liked them. 

Jackie-Chan1230 – I don't mind the dark so much, but I'm with you on the snake thing too. 

Kizxm – Thank you for putting my story on alert. I hope that you like this next chapter. 

Authors' notes: This is a rather dark fanfic that's going to deal with many dark topics, however it's also going to tell a story of love, and that even when everything is gloomy, if we have those we love, and the love of others, we can walk out of the dark. 

Main Charters: Kakashi, Sakura, Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke. 

Charters you'll see in the story and ages, that way you doing have to do the math. 

Hatake Kakashi: 31

Umino Iruka: 30

Shiranui Genma: 35

Haruno Sakura: 17

Uzumaki Naruto: 18

Uchiha Sasuke: 18

Uchiha Itachi: 22

Tsunade: 55

Jiraiya: 55

Deidara: 21

Shizune: 33

Last time… 

"Oh, I get it; most to food that comes to the village comes from their land." Naruto said. 

"Yes." She answered back. "Well, enjoy the rest of your day; I should have some more missions lined up for you within the next few days. I'll send someone for you as soon as I get one in."

With a bow, they all made their way out of her office, via the window. 

No Fear

Part 002

Fear is in the body, mind, and soul. 

"Oh man, I don't wan' a go home, there is nothing to do there anyway." Naruto whined as they left the Hokage's office. "Hey! You guys wan' a train?" He asked looking over to Sasuke and then turned over to look at Kakashi.

"We just got home from a Black Ops mission, and you want to go train?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh come on, don't tell me that you two are tired. We didn't even do anything on the mission, just showed up and scared them into rethinking. We didn't even get to fight anyone. Do you know how much that sucked?" He whined to the two men, Sasuke and Kakashi just laughed. 

"Naruto, we have been traveling for the last day and a half, we stink, and we are all hungry. Go home, shower, and then we'll have lunch. Then we'll see about training." Kakashi said smiling. 

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted and then took off, heading home to shower. 

Laughing Sasuke and Kakashi nodded to each other then departed, making their way home. 

Hokage Tower, Later that day 

'_Sign'_

'_Stamp'_

'_File'_

'_Sign'_

'_Stamp'_

'_File'_

'_I have to get out of here, before I go crazy.' _Tsunade thought to herself as she sat behind her desk, working on the many papers that she had fallen behind on, due to staying out gambling a few nights in a row. She couldn't help but laugh as she thought about the fun she had had. Jiraiya had come to town and had asked if she would like to go out and 'have some fun'. 

They had stayed out every night for the last week, she didn't even know if she had gotten any rest. Once Shizune had found her, she dragged her back to the office and made sure that she didn't leave till she had worked her full ten hour day. 

'Locking up the Hokage, who does she think she is?' She thought as she stopped stamping the paper in front of her. As she was about to go back to her work, knowing that she would be able to get out of the office till she made the pile of paper disappear, a knock come to her door. 

"Come in." She called out, knowing that it was more then likely Shizune coming with more paper work. 

Looking over her desk she saw that door open and Mrs. Misu walk in, a smile on her face. 

At seeing the other woman, Lady Tsunade stood and walked around her desk. Mrs. Misu bowed as she got closer. 

"I'm sorry for disrupting you, Lady Hokage." She spoke in a soft tone. 

"It's nothing to be sorry about. I'm in need of a break." She said smiling back. "What is it that brings you back to the village? Are the children doing better?"

"Oh yes! They are all running around as if they where never sick at all. Lady Sakura is a true miracle worker. We are very thankful that you where able to spear her for us. I was just stopping by to drop her bag back off. She was so tiered when she left, she must have forgotten it. She left so early in the morning we never got to say goodbye and thank her for all that she did." 

Tsunade lessened as the other women talked, her heart started to beat faster as she spoke about Sakura leaving her bag behind. 

'_Sakura would never leave her bag behind, never.'_ She thought, fear and dread taking over. "Oh and how long ago did she leave?" She asked, trying to keep her calm and not show that something was wrong. 

"Why, she left about two days ago. We waited to see if she would come back; thinking that she would remember that she had forgotten it. But she never did." She answered, a little worry edging its way into her voice. "She's not back yet is she?"

Taking a deep breath she knew that she needed to keep calm, she didn't want to over react, however she knew deep down in her heart, something was wrong. Stepping around the younger woman she walked to her door and opened it. After looking around she called out to Izumo, seeing him walk by with Kotetsu. 

Keeping her voice down, not waiting to cause a scene. "Izumo, Kotetsu, I need you to go and see if Sakura is at her apartment. If she isn't, Izumo you go and get Team Kakashi, and you Kotetsu come right back here and let me know what you have found. Do you understand?" 

"Yes ma'am." They both said as they bowed. 

"Lady Tsunade, what would you like me to tell Team Kakashi?" 

"Nothing, just tell them to get their asses here." She said, letting her worry seep though her voice. 

"Ye..Yes ma'am." Izumo said, knowing that he shouldn't waist any more time. 

After watching the two men ran though the hall, and out of sight, she turned back to the women that was now setting in her office. "Mrs. Misu, I need you to tell me everything about the last week. Has anyone come or gone from your family's property that you never saw before? Anyone look out of place?"

Looking down to her hands she thought about what the Hokage had asked her. "So much has happened the last week, milady. I've been taking care of the sick children. My brother had been dealing with the business. The only time I left was to come here, to ask for some help."

Working the information over her in her mind, she tried to figure out something that could bring her answers. "When did your children get sick?" She asked, this causing the woman to look up. 

"Hojo, the youngest, got sick first after they came back from some training in the woods behind the house. It wasn't till latter that night that the other two started getting fevers. I thought that they just over did it, but when they wouldn't get better, and no one else was getting sick, I knew that some thing was wrong, that's when I thought to come to you for help."

'_Training wouldn't cause them to get sick, and if it was a flu, or virus, others would have gotten sick as well.'_ She thought, her inner medic taking over. 

When the Hokage didn't say anything, Mrs. Misu feared the worst. "Do you think someone, someone made my boys sick, to get, to get to Sakura?" she asked, trying to hold back the tears. She didn't want to think that someone had planed this whole thing, had used her boys to hurt the village, to cause pain to someone who had done so much for the people of the village. 

"I'm not sure; I just hope that we are both wrong." She said as she took her seat. The only thing that they could do now, was wait, wait to hear back from Izumo and Kotetsu. 

At the training ground of Team Kakashi 

"Naruto, you need to focus, you're never going to beat Kakashi if you keep laughing." Sasuke said as he watched his two teammates train together. After they had all gone home and showered, they all met up to have some lunch, and the whole time, Naruto begged and begged to go training after. 

After thirty minutes of him begging and not letting up, Kakashi had given in, only wanting to enjoy his food. When they had gotten to the training Naruto had cloned himself and took off, after hitting Kakashi over the head, to insure they had a real training session. 

Sasuke was more then happy to set this one out, he hadn't really wanted to train anyway, but Naruto had been right, there wasn't much to do other then train. 

However, it seemed like all Naruto wanted to do was piss Kakashi off, and it was working. Other then a real training session, Naruto was just throwing his clones at the older shinobi, one after another.

It was well worth setting this training session out, the look on Kakashi's face was one he hadn't seen in some time. He was about to call out to Kakashi, to bait him just a bit, however right when he had opened his mouth to call out, he notices Izumo heading their way. 

Landing right behind the younger Uchiha, he bowed, and looked over at the other two men still training, or goofing off, he really wasn't to sure. 

"Lady Tsunade would like to see Team Kakashi in her office right away." He said, earning the attention of Kakashi and Naruto. 

Standing up, and dusting his backside off, he turned to Izumo and nodded. "Well be right behind you." He said, and then turned around to call out to his team. "Hey, let's go! It looks like the Hokage has another mission for us already." 

"That was fast." Kakashi said walking over to pick up his vest that he had taken off. 

"Yeah, I hope that it's nothing to big, though I wouldn't mind a good mission, hopefully it'll be better then the last one. " Naruto added, following. 

They didn't waist time getting to the office and knowing that it could be a time sensitive mission, they used the window. 

Kakashi, entering first saw Tsunade setting behind her desk with Mrs. Misu setting down in front. Bowing to the women, he moved out of the way to allow the others in. He tried to keep calm; however his worry for his pink haired teammate and friend was overwhelming him. He hoped and prayed to the kami's that nothing bad had happened to her, however seeing Sakura medic bag on the desk of the Hokage, didn't put the doubt to rest, only raised more questions. 

Once Sasuke and Naruto where in the office, they looked around, waiting for someone to start talking. 

Taking a deep breath, Tsunade looked over Team Kakashi. "I'm sorry to call you all here, I know that you just got back from a long mission."

"It's ok Grandma, we where getting board anyway." Naruto said, rubbing his head. 

"I'm afraid I may have some bad news." She said, waiting for them to understand that this wasn't something to be taken lightly. "I told you all, when you came back, that I had sent Sakura to the home of the Misu family to tent to Mrs. Misu's sick sons."

They nodded. 

Taking a deep breath she was preparing herself for the hard part, she knew that she was about to have three very pissed off shinobi. "I have reason to believe that it was all a ploy to get to Sakura."

"What do you mean you have reason to believe it was a ploy?" Kakashi asked, in a stern tone. 

"Mrs. Misu came by to drop off Sakura medic bag, which she had believed Sakura had forgotten." 

"I thought that she had left early in the morning to get back after she had heeled Hojo and my other two sons. I came by to tell the Lady that I was thankful for her sending Sakura to care for my boys."

"However, that was over a week ago that I sent her, and it has been two days since she had left the Misu family." 

"Kakashi, you said that they Misu family lived on the east side, right?" Naruto asked,l seriousness in his voice.

"Yes." Kakashi said, not taking his eyes off the Hokage. 

Not having to be told what was being asked of them, they all took off and headed to the last place that Sakura was seen. 

'Please be safe.' Kakashi thought over and over in his head. He couldn't shake the felling of doom, and dread, he just hoped that if anything had happened to her, that she hadn't killed the ones responsible, he was looking forward to hurting someone, if anything had happened to his Sakura. 

Somewhere on the outskirts of the Fire Country 

The wind blew gently over the open fields, the tall grass swaying back and forth. The sound of horse hoofs could be herd galloping over the plane, carrying its rider closer and closer to the Earth Country. 

'_I can't believe that worked. Now all I have to do is get her out of Fire Country before they find out she's missing.' _The rider thought. _'Soon, I'll be able to bring you back Lord Orochimaru, and then we can destroy the Leaf Village.'_

Looking down, he saw that Sakura was still unconscious, and still breathing. He pulled the woman closer to him, not wanting her to fall off the horse as it ran. He couldn't allow anything to happen to her. She was the key to bring his master back, and the key to his master's dark goal of ever lasting life. 

Kabuto could only hope and pray that it wasn't too late to save his masters soul. During the battle with the Leaf, right before Sasuke had made the final blow, he had performed a seal that placed Orochimaru's soul into nearby dead body. He was able to bring life back into the body to keep his soul in this world, however the body was dying and he knew that it would only be a matter of time before it passed, and he would lose his master, and teacher. 

He knew that he couldn't have just walked up and asked for Sakura to come with him, the leaf had all thought that he was dead too, no he couldn't allow them to find out, not until it was too late. 

Pushing his horse faster, he couldn't control the excitement that he felt at the possibility of being able to see his master once more. 

As he rode the horse, he never saw the two shadows following close behind him, never saw the black and red cloaked men closing in on him, he never even sensed the Kunai knife heading straight for his horses head. 

End of Part 002

I hope that you all liked this part, the plot thickens! Please let me know what you all thought, I love to read your reviews. 

Here is the list of 'B' fears I was telling you all about…

Bacillophobia- Fear of microbes.  
Bacteriophobia- Fear of bacteria.  
Ballistophobia- Fear of missiles or bullets.  
Bolshephobia- Fear of Bolsheviks.  
Barophobia- Fear of gravity.  
Basophobia or Basiphobia- Inability to stand. Fear of walking or falling.

Bathmophobia- Fear of stairs or steep slopes.  
Bathophobia- Fear of depth.  
Batophobia- Fear of heights or being close to high buildings.  
Batrachophobia- Fear of amphibians, such as frogs, newts, salamanders, etc.  
Belonephobia- Fear of pins and needles. (Aichmophobia)  
Bibliophobia- Fear of books.  
Blennophobia- Fear of slime.  
Bogyphobia- Fear of bogeys or the bogeyman.  
Botanophobia- Fear of plants.  
Bromidrosiphobia or Bromidrophobia- Fear of body smells.  
Brontophobia- Fear of thunder and lightning.  
Bufonophobia- Fear of toads.

Do you suffer from one of these?


	3. Chapter 3

No Fear

By DanniMarie

Authors' notes: This is a rather dark fanfic that's going to deal with many dark topics, however it's also going to tell a story of love, and that even when everything is gloomy, if we have those we love, and the love of others, we can walk out of the dark. 

I would like to say thank you to: 

SHKH4EVER 

Jackie-Chan1230 

Kizxm 

Naraku's Phoenix

Desperate Fool

Kritgirl

Alluum

Leigh4 

… Thank you all for reading and reviewing, adding me to your favorites list, or alert list. 

Main Charters: Kakashi, Sakura, Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke. 

Charters you'll see in the story and ages, that way you doing have to do the math. 

Hatake Kakashi: 31

Umino Iruka: 30

Shiranui Genma: 35

Haruno Sakura: 17

Uzumaki Naruto: 18

Uchiha Sasuke: 18

Uchiha Itachi: 22

Tsunade: 55

Jiraiya: 55

Deidara: 21

Shizune: 33

Last time… 

He knew that he couldn't have just walked up and asked for Sakura to come with him, the leaf had all thought that he was dead too, no he couldn't allow them to find out, not until it was too late. 

Pushing his horse faster, he couldn't control the excitement that he felt at the possibility of being able to see his master once more. 

As he rode the horse, he never saw the two shadows following close behind him, never saw the black and red cloaked men closing in on him, he never even sensed the Kunai knife heading straight for his horses head. 

No Fear

Part 002

Fear is in the body, mind, and soul. 

Pain raged through his body, as he hit the hard ground, after being thrown over the head of his horse. Not having time to react to what was going on around him, he lost his grip of his package, allowing Sakura to fall to the grown a little ways away. 

Looking back to his horse he saw a kunai knife lodged in the side of the best's head, blood dripping down the side. He knew by the location that the horse was dead, and if he had any doubt, the angle of the horses head was enough to know that its neck was broken in many places. 

'_There is no way that Leaf has caught up to me so fast!'_ He thought in his mind as he looked around, hopping that he could find who had killed his horse and had dear to stop him, so close to his goal.

Knowing that there weren't many people who where able to disguise their chakra, he mentally prepared himself for the upcoming fight that he would be faced with. 

Turning his attention back to Sakura he hoped that she hadn't broken anything when she fell, the last thing he wanted to do was to have to heal her. _'She had better be fine, or someone is going to pay.'_

His thoughts where interrupted by a harsh laugh, turning he saw two figures walking out of the wooded tree line. 

'_Fuck' _Itwas all he could think as he saw Itachi and Kisame walk over to him. Kisame made his way over to the horse and pulled the kunai out, whipping it clean, then placed it back in it's holder on his leg. 

Jumping to his feet, he performed a back flip and placed himself between the Akatsuki members and the fallen medic. 

"Itachi, what the fuck do you plan on gaining from this little meeting?" He asked, venom dripping from his voice. He never liked the Uchiha, or his little brother. 

A man of few words, Itachi looked passed the cold, evil medic ninja to the bundle lying behind him. Pink hair sprayed across the field, he couldn't tell what condition she was in due her being wrapped up. He knew who she was, who didn't, the question was what did a follower of Orochimaru what with her?

"The leaf medic, what is your business with her?" Itachi asked, not taking his eyes off Sakura. 

"That's for me to know." Kabuto said, not liking the way that he wasn't even looking at him. "I'll forgive you for killing my horse; I really must be on my way." He said, backing up to get behind Sakura. He knew to never turn his back on any member of the Akatsuki. 

"Kisame." 

Not needing to be told what his partner was asking him to do, he pulled out his sword, unwrapping it he slanged it over his shoulder. 

'_I can't fight them both, I don't have time!' _Kabuto thought trying to think of a way to get out of the situation he had found himself in. 

"Leave the girl." 

Did he hear him right? Did Itachi just tell him, Kabuto, to leave the women behind? "I'm sorry I can't do that." Kabuto said, as he took a fighting stance. 

Before he had time to take a breath after his sentence, he found himself dodging a fist that was aimed right at his jaw. Flipping over to gain some ground, he threw a kunai to push the missing-nin away. 

Itachi had been careful in his footing to not step on Sakura, aiming all his focus on the other medic. 

Kabuto's plan had been to get Sakura away from the village so he didn't have to fight anyone, everything had worked out better then he had thought, he had never thought that he would have to deal with the Akatsuki. 

"Why do you care what happens to her, you don't care what happens to the Leaf Village."

"That is true, however if you are planning on using her to some how bring back Orochimaru, I'm afraid I can't allow you to complete that task."

While Itachi was baiting Kabuto, Kisame had made his way to the bundle and bend down. Pulling the material back, Kisame was able to get a better look at the young ninja. It was clear that she must have been drugged; she was sweating and had yet to wake up. On further inspection, he saw that there was a nasty wound on her left shoulder, the discoloring of the skin around it, told him that she was in fact drugged. Bending down he took a sniff to see if there was an odor, something that would tell him what kind of drug or poison was used. 

The last thing he wanted was for the sneaky little bastard to poison his partner, if he had any left. Not smelling anything, he pulled back and thought about the different kinds of poisons that they had run into along their travels, however nothing came to mind. _'Knowing him, he probably made it himself.'_ He thought looking back to see Itachi grab Kabuto by the throat and throw him into a tree, a good twenty feet away. 

Turning back to see Kisame bending down over the medic, he asked with his eyes if he had found out what was wrong with her. 

"He must have drugged her or used some kind of poison. How the hell did he get passed your brother and the brat? Not to mention the Copy Ninja." 

"Good questions." Itachi said as be began to walk over to the two, not really caring that Kabuto was no longer lying on the ground, but using the time to make a get-a-way. Itachi knew that he wasn't the type to give up, he knew that there was a big plan at work, and he knew that the medic had a undying love and devotion to the snake lord. 

Word had reached the Akatsuki that the Leaf had defeated the Sound Village, killing Orochimaru, and freeing all his slaves. However there was no body and they never did find Kabuto after the final battle. 

Orochimaru had long ago gained the Akatsuki as an enemy, after leaving with his ring and after trying to take over Itachi's body. There where codes and rules in the Akatsuki and to be apart of it you hade to hold these rules and codes as your own; the snake never did play well with rules.

They had all been told to track him down and kill him for the disloyalty he showed to the organization, however like a snake, he always found a rock to crawl under and hide. 

When Itachi had learned that it was his little brother that had been the one to have the final blow, he couldn't help but smile. 

"So what are we going to do?" Kisame asked standing back up. 

"Kabuto won't stop till he has her back, for whatever sick, twisted plan he had running in his head."

"So we kill her?" He asked with a smile. 

"No." 

"No?"

"No. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." He said, bending down and pulling the cover back all the way. Seeing the same wound on her shoulder that Kisame had, he continued to look her over. The first thing he noticed was the state of dress she was in, as if she had been swept out of bed at the cover of darkness. She only had a thin white tank top, which was now red in some parts due to her blood soaking thought it, and a pare of black thin shorts. Her hands had been tied, along with her feet, and she was also gagged. 

He, along with the other Akatsuki, had heard stories about how she had grown into a beautiful woman, and how her talent had grown. He could now say that they had all been wrong. 

Even with her knocked out, and bleeding, he couldn't deny that she was the most beautiful, goddess that he had ever laid eyes on. No wonder his brother and the fox brat fought so hard to keep her safe, away from harm. 

He was about to tell Kisame to go ahead and wrap his sword back up when he felt three chakra signals running right for them.

With Team Kakashi 

Nothing was said as they ran as fast as their chakra could take them, if one was able to see them they would swear they where flying over the ground beneath them. 

They had left the office without as much as a word, knowing there was no time to waste. They had planed on talking to the rest of the Misu family to see if they had seen anything out of place, or if anything stood out in their mind about the last few weeks. 

However the closer they got, the stronger they felt two fighting chakra's on the boarder of the Fire Country. Knowing that more then likely it was something to do with Sakura, they didn't waste time stopping at the Misu family, instead they took off, knowing that their answers where fighting right now. 

It wasn't long before they felt who was fighting, and it was Sasuke who broke the silence. 

"Fuck, Itachi."

"He's never alone, so Kisame should be around as well." Kakashi spoke up. 

They all stopped as they allowed there chakra to flow out ahead of them, to gain a feeling of what they would be walking into. 

They could feel Itachi and Kabuto fighting, and they knew that Kisame was there, standing off to the side, next to a very weak chakra, Sakura. 

"What the heck is Akatsuki doing with Sakura? What do they want with her? Are they trying to use her to get to me?" Naruto said in a very cold dark voice. He hated how people always used those he loved to get to him. 

"I don't think that it was the Akatsuki who took her Naruto." Kakashi said, jumping ahead of them, he lifted his hand up and pulled up his head guard to uncover his red Sharingan eye. 

Naruto and Sasuke took after him, not wanting to be left out, they would save their Sakura. 

With Itachi and Kisame 

"Kisame, leave." 

"What!" He couldn't believe that he wanted to take all the fun today; all he got to do was kill a horse. 

"Do it. I'll meet up with you back at camp."

"Yeah, yeah." Not wanting to fight with his partner to wrapped his sword up and took off to their camp sight. 

It wasn't long before he saw the three men exit the wood line. Knowing that he had to play this very carefully, He jumped back away from Sakura. 

Seeing Sakura lying on the ground, not moving, Kakashi bent down and looked her over. 

"What did you do to Sakura you bastard?" Naruto yelled. 

"I did nothing to your, Sakura." He said, testing the name.

"Bull shit!"

"Naruto." Kakashi called out to the younger man. "Take Sakura back to the Hokage, tell her that she has been poisoned and needs medical attention right away. Sasuke go with him."

"Like hell I'll go with him." Sasuke said glairing at his older brother. 

"You should lesson to him, Sasuke. Wouldn't what anything to happen to her, now would you?" Itachi mocked his brother. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the look of pure hate on his brother's face. 

"Sasuke, that was an order." Kakashi said, trying to keep his calm. Turning he saw that Naruto had bent down and was now lifting the unconscious Sakura in his arms. 

"Sasuke, Sakura is the one who needs us right now." Naruto called to his friend. He knew that Kakashi was giving them the time needed to get out of the battle zone. 

Reluctantly Sasuke followed the blond. _'Hold on Sakura.'_

Once they had left the area, Kakashi looked straight into the eyes of the cold blooded killer, and member of the Akatsuki. 

"I know it wasn't you who had hurt her, so who did?" 

"You where always the smart one Kakashi, It's a shame you turned down the Akatsuki, we could have been a unstoppable team." Itachi said, standing his grown. 

"Unlike you and the rest of the Akatsuki, I still have those I love and care about in my village."

"Like Sakura?" He asked, baiting the copy ninja.

Taking a deep breath, he knew that his answer could come back to haunt him. However he also know that the man in front of him had a code to follow, and they where bound to keeping it.

"Yes, like Sakura."

Taking in the information, he thought it all over. So the Copy ninja had finally found someone to love, interesting.

"You should know that it was Kabuto who kidnapped her. We where just about to break camp when we felt him heading our way. Kisame wanted to kill something, so I let him have some fun." He said eyeing the horse. 

"You didn't know that he had her." 

"No, not until we saw her fly from his grasp."

"And Kabuto, where is he now?" Kakashi asked, he needed to know.

"Running back to his master trying to think of another way to get your little medic back."

"Who is he serving now?"

Laughing, Itachi walked closer to the copy ninja. "Kabuto only serves one master."

'No, it can't be.' Kakashi wanted to scream at Itachi, call him a liar, however he knew better then that. "Orochimaru." He said the name; hating how it fell from his mouth. 

"My guess would be that he isn't able to heal him on his own and is some how planning on using her to aid him."

It was all too much to take in. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Simple, the enemy of my enemy…"

"… Is my friend." Kakashi finished.

Itachi smiled. He didn't smile much, however he liked Kakashi, they where so much alike in so many ways, it really was a shame that he hadn't joined. 

Not having much more to say, and knowing that Kisame would be getting boarded right about now, he turned to leave. Stopping, he looked back at Kakashi. "I see why you have fallen for her." 

Kakashi was glad that he had left, he didn't know what to say to that, this was a different side of the Uchiha, a side that scared him more then the killer he knew. 

Knowing that Naruto and Sasuke would want answers he wasted no time in making his way back to the village. _'Hold on Sakura.'_

Latter that night 

Tsunade sat at her desk, thinking everything over. She had just gotten back from healing Sakura and she had left her in the care of Naruto and Sasuke as she asked Kakashi what had happened between him and Itachi. 

When Naruto had entered her office with Sakura in his arms, she wasted no time in healing her. She was glad that it wasn't anything serious, just a numbing drug mixed with a sleeping drug. She had told Naruto and Sasuke to take her home, make sure she ate something, shower, and rest, that she would talk to her about everything in the morning. 

"Kakashi, what does your gut say?" She asked.

IT took a minute for him to gather his thoughts. "I don't think that Kabuto is going to stop till he get what he is after. I think that it was him who got the Misu boys sick, in order to get Sakura way from the village, away from us."

Taking a deep breath, she knew what had to be done, and she only hoped that Sakura would forgive her some day. "I can't allow Kabuto to get his hands on her, and know with the knowing that he wont stop till he gets her, even if that means hurting the innocent, I can't allow her to stay in the village."

"What? You just going to kick her out!" Kakashi yelled out, showing it clearly that he was pissed. 

"Kakashi Hatake! It'll be best if you remember your place! I don't like the thought of her leaving the village, however I have other lives to think about as well." She shouted. "I'll be reassigning Team Kakashi to guard duty. You, along with the rest of your team is to leave the village with Sakura and get as far way as you can."

"Yes ma'am." He said bowing and turning to leave, he stopped as he herd her say one more thing. 

"And Kakashi, if anything happens to her, and I mean anything, I'll kill you myself. Do you understand?" 

"If I allow anything to happen to her, I'll already be dead." Turning he left her office, heading to make planes for the mission that lay before him. 

End of Part 003

Please review, I love to read what you all think, it keeps me wanting to work on this fic. Thank you. 

List of 'C' fears…

Cacophobia- Fear of ugliness.  
Cainophobia or Cainotophobia- Fear of newness, novelty.  
Caligynephobia- Fear of beautiful women.  
Cancerophobia or Carcinophobia- Fear of cancer.  
Cardiophobia- Fear of the heart.  
Carnophobia- Fear of meat.  
Catagelophobia- Fear of being ridiculed.  
Catapedaphobia- Fear of jumping from high and low places.  
Cathisophobia- Fear of sitting.  
Catoptrophobia- Fear of mirrors.  
Cenophobia or Centophobia- Fear of new things or ideas.  
Ceraunophobia or Keraunophobia- Fear of thunder and lightning.(Astraphobia, Astrapophobia)  
Chaetophobia- Fear of hair.  
Cheimaphobia or Cheimatophobia- Fear of cold.(Frigophobia, Psychophobia)  
Chemophobia- Fear of chemicals or working with chemicals.  
Cherophobia- Fear of gaiety.  
Chionophobia- Fear of snow.  
Chiraptophobia- Fear of being touched.  
Chirophobia- Fear of hands.  
Cholerophobia- Fear of anger or the fear of cholera.  
Chorophobia- Fear of dancing.  
Chrometophobia or Chrematophobia- Fear of money.

Chromophobia or Chromatophobia- Fear of colors.  
Chronophobia- Fear of time.  
Chronomentrophobia- Fear of clocks.  
Cibophobia- Fear of food.(Sitophobia, Sitiophobia)  
Claustrophobia- Fear of confined spaces.  
Cleithrophobia or Cleisiophobia- Fear of being locked in an enclosed place.  
Cleptophobia- Fear of stealing.  
Climacophobia- Fear of stairs, climbing, or of falling downstairs.  
Clinophobia- Fear of going to bed.  
Clithrophobia or Cleithrophobia- Fear of being enclosed.  
Cnidophobia- Fear of stings.  
Cometophobia- Fear of comets.  
Coimetrophobia- Fear of cemeteries.  
Coitophobia- Fear of coitus.  
Contreltophobia- Fear of sexual abuse.  
Coprastasophobia- Fear of constipation.  
Coprophobia- Fear of feces.  
Consecotaleophobia- Fear of chopsticks.  
Coulrophobia- Fear of clowns.  
Counterphobia- The preference by a phobic for fearful situations.  
Cremnophobia- Fear of precipices.  
Cryophobia- Fear of extreme cold, ice or frost.  
Crystallophobia- Fear of crystals or glass.  
Cyberphobia- Fear of computers or working on a computer.  
Cyclophobia- Fear of bicycles.  
Cymophobia or Kymophobia- Fear of waves or wave like motions.  
Cynophobia- Fear of dogs or rabies.  
Cypridophobia or Cypriphobia or Cyprianophobia or Cyprinophobia - Fear of prostitutes or venereal disease. 


	4. Chapter 4

No Fear

By DanniMarie

Authors' notes: This is a rather dark fanfic that's going to deal with many dark topics, however it's also going to tell a story of love, and that even when everything is gloomy, if we have those we love, and the love of others, we can walk out of the dark. 

I would like to say thank you to: 

SHKH4EVER 

Jackie-Chan1230 

Kizxm 

Naraku's Phoenix

Desperate Fool

Kritgirl

Alluum

Leigh4 

… Thank you all for reading and reviewing, adding me to your favorites list, or alert list. 

Main Charters: Kakashi, Sakura, Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke. 

Charters you'll see in the story and ages, that way you doing have to do the math. 

Hatake Kakashi: 31

Umino Iruka: 30

Shiranui Genma: 35

Haruno Sakura: 17

Uzumaki Naruto: 18

Uchiha Sasuke: 18

Uchiha Itachi: 22

Tsunade: 55

Jiraiya: 55

Deidara: 21

Shizune: 33

Last time… 

"And Kakashi, if anything happens to her, and I mean anything, I'll kill you myself. Do you understand?" 

"If I allow anything to happen to her, I'll already be dead." Turning he left her office, heading to make plans for the mission that lay before him. 

No Fear

Part 004 

Fear is in the body, mind, and soul. 

The warm yellow glow began to fade into a dark cool red, as the sun began to set. Two hours ago, Kakashi had left the Hokage's office letting her know that he had everything in order and that they would be leaving in the morning. Tsunade had expressed her concern in his prompt planning, knowing that she had still wished to talk to Sakura about the events that had taken place. 

Thinking back on the conversation Kakashi couldn't help but laugh. He had pointed out that it was her who ordered them to leave right away; he was just following orders, like a good shinobi. 

He had yet to talk to Naruto and Sasuke, knowing that they had been with _her_. Thinking over everything that had been happening, he knew that something big was in the works here, and he didn't want to hold anything back from his team, not even Sakura, he needed them all to trust him, he needed them to all work as a team. 

He knew that things where going to have to be done differently this time. They wouldn't be able to hide in any of the village that they had stayed in before, in fear of the enemy finding out. 

'Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer.' He thought, and that was the plan. Knowing that the Sound was more then likely reassembling, and would do so in a new location, he would stay out of the alliance countries, which meant staying away from Wind Country, and Grass Country.

That only left Water, Lightning, and Earth Countries. Water had been out from the start seeing as how they had just gotten back from there, and he didn't like traveling there. It was possible that they could get stranded out there and they would have no way of getting word to the Hokage. 

It was a close call between Lightning and Earth Country. Kakashi had been to both many times before on different missions, and knew of their dangers. However he had decided that Earth Country would be best. Not only was it large, it had the coverage that they would need. Earth Country was known for its rocky terrain and vase amount of caves and rocky tunnels, it would be the best place to hide, and to '_up_' their training. 

Seeing that it was already dark out, he looked back to see if he had everything packed. Knowing that this mission could take a week, or five years, he had called his nabor, an older gentleman, to look in on his home while he was out. Kakashi looked around and had to laugh at himself, what was there to look in on? 

Kakashi was never one for pets, seeing as how he had Pukkun to summon when he needed to talk to someone. He was also never too keen on plants, after the first ten, he found out that if one wanted to keep them alive, you had to water them, almost everyday. 

Walking out of his home and locking the door, he began to make his way to the one place he knew he would find his team, the home of Sakura Haruno.

He didn't have to go far, Sakura had moved into her parents old house after they where killed when on a mission. It was a large house and he could recall her many times offering the other rooms to the team. 

The house had been in her family for a long time, it had ten bedrooms, each with there own bathrooms. It even had two kitchens, on at each end of the house. He could remember the day that she had asked him, Naruto and Sasuke. They had all been taken back and said that they needed to think on it. It was latter that night that the three men had all gotten together to '_think it over'_. 

It wasn't a secret that they all had feelings for their pink haired friend, and it was agreed by all three that they wouldn't act on their feelings. The thought of them all staying in the same house would have caused some problems to arise at some point, and they didn't want to risk losing their team over a fight. 

So they had all turned her down, however they did offer to come over whenever they could, that was enough for her. 

Landing in front of the large two story house, he lifted his hand to knock on the door, only to have it opened by Sasuke. 

"What took you so long?" H asked as he stepped out of the way to allow his team leader in. 

"There where some things I needed to get ready for our next mission." Kakashi said as he looked around, finding Naruto setting at the kitchen table eating. "Where is Sakura?"

Looking up from his plate, Naruto smiled. "After we got her home, she just wanted to sleep and then take a shower. Sasuke and I just went to check on her and she is still asleep. We left her some food by her bed thinking that she'll be hungry when she wakes up." The blond said, and then looked down. "She's been threw a lot, and we don't want to push her into telling us anything that she doesn't want to."

"We are giving her space, is what Naruto is trying to say." Sasuke said from the doorway that leads into the kitchen. 

"I see." Kakashi said as he pulled out a chair and sat down. Looking over to the Uchiha he asked him to join them at the table. 

Taking a deep breath he readied himself in order to tell his team what lay ahead of them. "Team Kakashi is heading out in the morning on a new mission from the Hokage herself. This mission is off the books and as far as everyone knows, it's not happening."

"How can she ask us to go on a mission, after what just happened?" Naruto asked, trying with all his might to keep calm. 

Not stopping to answer his question, Kakashi kept talking about the plans that he had set out. "We are going to leave in the morning, at first light, and head straight for Earth Country. There is no time limit to this mission, so do what you must in order to make sure everything is taken care of on your personal ends. You both need to go home now, and get ready."

"And what about you?" Sasuke asked.

"I have already taken care of what I needed to. I'll stay here for the night, to keep an eye on her. We'll meet up in the morning, don't be late, we don't have the time to waste."

"Kakashi, we can't just leave her, not after what happened." Naruto said, still looking down. 

"Naruto, what makes you think that we are leaving her behind?" 

At this, both Sasuke and Naruto looked to him. "What?" They both cried out. 

"Are you saying that the Hokage is putting Sakura on active duty again?! What the heck is that old bag thinking?" Naruto called out getting up and walking around the room, not able to set any longer. 

"Naruto, Sakura isn't going to be apart of the team, in the since your thinking. She is the mission." 

"What?"

"Lady Hokage had expressed to me her fears of an attack on the village, and has asked that we take Sakura and leave the village, until we know what is going on and why Kabuto was after her. There is a high possibility that the Sound is reassembling, and could come after her in full force. The village would never be able to prepare for an attack."

"So sending us out where we have no cover is better?" Sasuke asked.

"I like to think of it as going into hiding." He said leaning into the table he laid his head down, he knew that they would question him. 

Seeing their sensei leaning into the table, they knew that he felt the same way, however like him, they where under orders and they where going to have to follow them, like it or not. 

Sighing in defeat, Naruto looked over to Sasuke. "Come on, let's go home and get ready. There isn't any room for screwing up this time." 

With a nod, Sasuke followed his friend, knowing that there was no room for decision right now. 

He lessoned as they walked out and heard the door close behind them. Leaning up, he lessoned to hear if Sakura was up yet. 

'_They said that she had been asleep since they had gotten her home, that was over ten hours ago._' He thought as he got up to go check on her. Walking up he stepped lightly, not wanting to wake her, if her was indeed tiered. He knew that he had to wake her up at some point, to tell her of the '_mission_'.

Knocking on the door he waited for her to answer. When he didn't hear anything he opened the door and looked in. He closed the door behind him as he walked in and looked around, finding her sleeping on the bed. Making his way, he was careful to not make a sound, however it didn't matter. 

Jerking awake, Sakura jumped up to look around her room, feeling someone in there room other then Naruto and Sasuke. "Who's there?" She called out. 

"Sakura, it just me, Kakashi." He spoke out. 

"Kakashi?" Calming down she look over to see him walk into the moon light that was flooding into her room. Taking a deep breath when she saw that it was indeed him, she moved over to allow him room to sit on the bed next to her. The minute that he sat down, she pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you." She said muffled as she cried into his vest. 

Wrapping his arms around her, he knew that she needed to know that he was there and wasn't going anywhere. "It's ok, you're safe now."

"No, you don't understand Kakashi. I'm never going to be ok. I'll never be safe from Kabuto, or _him_." She said pulling back and looking him in the eyes.

"Sakura what are you talking about?"

"Orochimaru isn't dead, and he needs a new body. He knows that Sasuke is far too strong for him to handle and that Sasuke wouldn't allow him to take over his body. Like his older brother, Itachi, Sasuke is able to defeat him; he needs to seek out someone who is stronger then them both."

"Are you saying that he wants to use you?" Kakashi asked holding her, looking her in the eyes. 

Shaking her head, no, he took a deep breath. '_That's a relief_.' He thought. 

"He wants to… he wants to…" She was unable to continue, how could she tell him what they had planed for her? 

Lifting up her hand, she placed it behind his head and pulled it closer till his forehead was touching hers. Before he was able to ask what was going on, his vision got bright and before he new what was happening, he saw what she had seen just a few nights before. 

Flash Back 

"There, you should be feeling better in no time." Sakura said as she looked down to a young boy of only ten years old. 

"Thank you Lady Sakura." The boy thanked. 

Smiling she picked up her things and headed back to her room. She was packing things to get ready to head home when a knock come to the door.

"Just a minute" She called out, walking from her bed to the door. Opening it she saw that it was Mrs. Misu. 

"Lady Sakura I can't thank you enough for everything that you have done. I know that you are eager to get home, but won't you please stay for dinner and rest up tonight. You must be tiered from healing my boys today. I would hate if anything where to happen on your way back." She said with a bow. 

Thinking it over, she was rather tired and it would make for a faster trip home tomorrow if she was rested and had eaten, and it would be lighter out. "Sure I would love to stay and have dinner."

Kakashi saw as they ate, she seemed so happy, then after the where done she made her way back to her room and changed to get ready for bed, when another knock come from her door. "Hold on, I'll be there in a moment." She said as she pulled on a shirt. Kakashi was glad that she had not changed in front of a mirror. 

Pulling the door open she saw Mr. Misu, the brother of the women and the lead of the house hold. "Lady Sakura, I'm very sorry to come to you at this time of night, but a rider just come in and he is showing the same signs as my three nephews. Please you must come now, this way." He said as he pulled on her arm, pulling her out of her room. 

"Wait I need my bag." She said trying to pull away. 

"I'll have someone bring it to you." He said pulling her down the halls and out of the house. He let go of her arm and lead her around to the back of the house then stopped. He walked up ahead of her and was talking with someone. Turning around to her, and turning in such a way, she was able to see who he was talking to. 

"Kabuto." She said in a low voice, pulling her hands up to cover her mouth. 

She watched as he pulled out a small pouch and handed it to Mr. Misu. "Thank you again. Here is the gold I promised." She watched as he paid that man who she had thought was a nice and loving uncle. 

"Just get her out of here, before my sister find out." He said and walked away. Before she had time to run or scream, she found a hand covering her mouth. 

"Now now now, we wouldn't want you to wake the rest of the house hold would you. No telling what would happen to those boys should they try to save you." He said leaning in to ear. She couldn't help but shiver.

Once he had uncovered her mouth, she took that moment to jump away. "What are you doing alive?" 

"You think that you and your little friends could kill me, and my master?"

"Orochimaru." She said the name as he laughed. "What do you want from me? I'm not going to help you heal him if that what you are thinking. I'd rather kill myself."

Kabuto walked around her. "My dear Sakura, my master is in need of a new body, and that's where you come in."

Looking up she was mortified. "What?" She asked trying to figure it all out. "He wants my body?"

Again laughing he looked to her. "In a way, the only two people that he had his eyes set on are two strong for him now and there is none other that he can take. No one else out there that holds the bloodline that he seeks. After the last few years, he began to gain interest in you, _your_ perfect chakra control, _your_ healing skills, _your_ inner strength. As I have seen, he began to see what a wonderful gift you have, and one that you would more then likely pass down to your children." He said. 

Taking everything in that he had said, she was trying to figure it all out. "I still don't get it. What is it that you want from me?"

"After the fight with you friends, he was about to die had I not been able to seal his soul into another body. It took me over two months to get that body stable, and over the years it keeps wanting to die, if it dies before I can find another body, I'll lose him forever. I'm only strong enough to seal him one more time, and I need it to be in a body that well is able to take care of itself till he is able to reawaken. This is where you come in."

"I'm not going to allow you to seal him in me."

"Not you, your child." He said. 

She couldn't breath. "Child, what child?" She said, backing up and moving away from him. "I'm not carrying a child." 

"A minor set back that can be fixed." An evil smile taking over his lips. 

Darting off into the woods that lay behind the house she ran as fast as she could, however she stopped when she felt a stabbing pain in she shoulder. Looking down she saw blood, and before she could hit the grown she was out. 

End of Flash Back 

Pulling away from Sakura, Kakashi couldn't stop the overwhelming anger that took over. Walking around the room he was thinking over everything he had just seen. 

Kabuto had planed on impregnating Sakura and then once the child was born, seal the soul of Orochimaru in it. How close had he been to completing it? What all had happened to her after she had passed out? Turning around he looked to see that she had curled up and was rocking back and forth on her bed. 

Walking back to the bed, he sat down again and pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on her head. "Sakura, nothing is going to happen to you, do you understand me?" 

He felt her nod within his arms. "Team Kakashi is leaving on a mission tomorrow and your coming with us. The Hokage had ordered that we get you away from this place, somewhere that Kabuto and the Sound can't find you. You need to get rested." He said pulling away getting up and walking to the door, he stopped as he heard her call out to him.

"Kakashi? Umm, would you stay with me tonight, please?" She asked, looking at him. 

"Only if you take a shower first." He said, waving his hand over his nose. 

"Deal." She laughed. 

Closing the door as he walked out, leaving her to get ready for her shower, he took a deep breath. Things had just taken a turn for the worst.

End of Part 004

Please let me know what you all think. Love to read your thoughts. 

The 'D' list… 

Decidophobia- Fear of making decisions.  
Defecaloesiophobia- Fear of painful bowels movements.  
Deipnophobia- Fear of dining or dinner conversations.  
Dementophobia- Fear of insanity.  
Demonophobia or Daemonophobia- Fear of demons.  
Demophobia- Fear of crowds. (Agoraphobia)  
Dendrophobia- Fear of trees.  
Dentophobia- Fear of dentists.  
Dermatophobia- Fear of skin lesions.  
Dermatosiophobia or Dermatophobia or Dermatopathophobia- Fear of skin disease.  
Dextrophobia- Fear of objects at the right side of the body.  
Diabetophobia- Fear of diabetes.  
Didaskaleinophobia- Fear of going to school.  
Dikephobia- Fear of justice.  
Dinophobia- Fear of dizziness or whirlpools.  
Diplophobia- Fear of double vision.  
Dipsophobia- Fear of drinking.  
Dishabiliophobia- Fear of undressing in front of someone.  
Domatophobia- Fear of houses or being in a house.(Eicophobia, Oikophobia)  
Doraphobia- Fear of fur or skins of animals.  
Doxophobia- Fear of expressing opinions or of receiving praise.  
Dromophobia- Fear of crossing streets.  
Dutchphobia- Fear of the Dutch.  
Dysmorphophobia- Fear of deformity.  
Dystychiphobia- Fear of accidents.


	5. Chapter 5

No Fear

By DanniMarie

Authors' notes: This is a rather dark fanfic that's going to deal with many dark topics, however it's also going to tell a story of love, and that even when everything is gloomy, if we have those we love, and the love of others, we can walk out of the dark.

I would like to say thank you to:

10tealeaf

Alluum

Desperate Fool

frozenhotchocolate

Hana-Tenshi

Jackie-Chan1230

Kizxm

Kritgirl

Leigh4

Naraku's Phoenix

otaku-freak-16

SHKH4EVER

… Thank you all for reading and reviewing, adding me to your favorites list, or alert list.

Main Charters: Kakashi, Sakura, Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke.

Charters you'll see in the story and ages, that way you doing have to do the math.

Hatake Kakashi: 31

Umino Iruka: 30

Shiranui Genma: 35

Haruno Sakura: 17

Uzumaki Naruto: 18

Uchiha Sasuke: 18

Uchiha Itachi: 22

Tsunade: 55

Jiraiya: 55

Deidara: 21

Shizune: 33

Last time…

"Kakashi? Umm, would you stay with me tonight, please?" She asked, looking at him.

"Only if you take a shower first." He said, waving his hand over his nose.

"Deal." She laughed.

Closing the door as he walked out, leaving her to get ready for her shower, he took a deep breath. Things had just taken a turn for the worst.

No Fear

Part 005

Fear is in the body, mind, and soul.

Morning couldn't come early enough for Kakashi. Looking down he couldn't believe that he had found himself in this situation; never in his life would he believe that he would find himself in the bed of his former student. It was true that he had stopped seeing her as a student, but there where so many things wrong with this, even if he was still fully dressed.

Everything in his head was telling him that he should have never put himself here, and then there was his heart. His heat was telling him to touch her, hold her, and let her know that she was safe, with him.

The inner struggle was too much for him to handle, he was a shinobi, not a lover.

He knew and had come to term a while ago that he had seen her different, there was so much about her that set her apart from the others. There was her appearance, her soft pink hair that cascaded down her back. She had it long once before, then had it cut off by her close friend, and when she had grown it out for the second time, it grew back softer, lighter in color and with a curl to it. She hadn't cut it once, so over the years it now comes down to hips, and it was rare to see her with it lose and flowing. Due to her work in the hospital, she had always worn it up, to keep it out of the way and it was easier to get her job done.

Then there where her eyes, eyes alone that could make anyone stop and stare. In her younger years they had been bright and held so much hope, now they where slightly darker, but still there bright green. Looking into her eyes, reminded him so much of the times when he would be rushing though the trees, the open feeling, the sensation of the wind blowing all around him, oh yes he found himself lost in her eyes many time, and knew that there where many more to come.

The only thing that hadn't really changed was her height; she had only grown a few inches taller. Naruto and Sasuke had far outgrown her, they where as tall as he was, witch was a good foot taller then her. Though she hadn't gained much in height, her body had changed, greatly. She no longer had the baby fat of a teenager, but the well toned muscles of a shinobi. There was nothing about her that resembled the child that he had taught; nope he was lying next to a beautiful ninja, one that every man dreams of walking up to.

Then why was it that he had a bad feeling about the whole thing?

Because he knew that if he dear goes down that road, there would be hell to pay. Not only by his friends, and his team, but by the Hokage herself, someone he was already on the warning list with.

Looking at the clock he saw that it was almost 5:30, and by the light outside the window told him that sunrise was close and that meant that they had to get moving. Once again looking down he saw that she was right where he left her, curled up in his lap, her head resting on his chest.

"Sakura," He whispered in her ear. "Sakura, it time to get up." He said lightly nudging her.

She wiggled, wormed, and tried to bury herself in him further. "Just a little longer." She mumbled.

With a sigh he looked over at the clock, what would it hurt? He was always known for being late, and the other two know that he was with her, so they would wait, or would they.

The thought of Naruto and Sasuke finding him, in Sakura's bed, wasn't something he was too keen on right now. He knew what they where capable of, and he wasn't ready to have to deal with that, not yet.

"Sakura, we don't have time, we need to get up and on our way. I'll go down stairs and get everything ready; I'll take your bag that you packed last night. Go get a shower; it may be the last one for a while." He said, lifting her up and laying her off to the side, where the sun was beginning to shin in through the window, and found it's way into her eyes.

Looking up, she saw him getting up out of the bed and saw him stretch. '_Like a cat._' She couldn't help but think.

She waited for him to pick up her bag and head out before she got out of the bed and made her way to the shower. She had been thankful that he had stayed the night, she wasn't going to tell him, but she had been scared that _they_ would try something, they had gotten to her before, and she knew that they wouldn't stop till she was theirs.

Turning the water as hot as it would go, she removed her clothing and thought over everything that had happened the night before.

Once she had gotten done with her shower, Kakashi had told her the plan and the mission from Tsunade. He had told her everything and even told her about how they had found her, and who had really saved her.

'_Itachi.'_ She had been taken back; she had never thought that he of all people would have done something to help others. _'I'll have to thank him, if I ever see him.'_ She thought.

She knew that she shouldn't take her time, there where lives on the line, lives other then her own. She would never forgiver herself if anything happened to the village because of her.

Once she was out, she grabbed the clothing that she had laid out the night before. They had agreed that it would be best to dress in 'street' clothing, as to not draw more attention to them.

She walked back to the bathroom to pull her hair back, and looked in the mirror. The tan cargo shorts with her black tank would be perfect, but she knew better then anyone how fast the weather could change and tied a black hoodie around her waist.

Once she was sure she had everything she needed, she found her way down to where Kakashi would be. Moving down the stares, quietly due to not having any shoes on, she turned the corner and stopped.

She couldn't breath, couldn't move, and couldn't look away.

There before her was the one man she had always looked up too, always gone to when she was in trouble, or just needed to talk, standing in her house changing, She had walked in right when he had pulled on a pare of old light blue jeans and was about to put a shirt on when he turned around to see her.

Feeling the heat rush to her face she knew she was caught, and there was nothing she could do about it.

However the one thing that blew her away was that he had taken off his mask. She had seen him with his mask off before, but that was when his life was on the line, and she had told him that she would never tell anyone. She had always known he was a hansom man, one that would rival Sasuke and Naruto.

Sending her a smile, he turned around and finished pulling on his white long sleeve shirt. "Sorry, I figured that it would be faster to just change here, rather then go home. I hope I didn't offend you."

She couldn't speak. All she could so was _try_ and keep her breathing normal. "No…No, it's not a problem." She managed to get out.

"Good, I hoped it wouldn't, after all we did sleep together." He threw a grin at her, knowing that it would cause her to turn even darker.

"Kakashi-sensei! You've been reading your books again haven't you?" She said, knowing that she had to play at his game, or she would never hear the end of it.

"What I say?" He said, trying to play the innocent card.

Moving past him, she pulled her pack up and placed it on her back. "Come on, we should get going, the others are going to get antsy."

Pulling out his new shoes and placing his old clothing in the bag, he looked up to her, knowing that she was right.

As they made their way to meat up with the rest of the team, Sakura slowed down. "Um, Kakashi."

"Yeah?" He asked looking back, and stopped once he saw she was looking down.

"Um, could you, could you not tell Naruto and Sasuke about everything, you know, about what Kabuto wants with me and all." She said, looking up and into his eyes. She was happy that he had left the mask off, man where they boys going to flip out.

"Sakura, why would you want them to be in the dark about it? There is nothing to be ashamed of, however, I understand. I wont tell them for now. But if something happens, or I'm asked, I wont hold it agents them." He said, seeing the relief in her eyes.

Closing the distance between them, she hugged him. "Thank you Kakashi." She said as she pulled away and began to walk off, then stopped and looked back, something more was on her mind. "Um, and thank you for last night, staying with me and all, I know most teachers wouldn't."

Walking up next to her, looking her in the eyes, he smiled. "Sakura, I stopped seeing you as a student years ago."

Once again she found the heat returning to her face, she really was in for a long next few days, weeks, months. Sighing, she only hopped that they would be able to put a stop to this before anything happens. Having to deal with her boys was one thing, having to deal with he boys, acting like men was something different.

End of part 005

Hey all I hoped you all like this part. Itachi is going to be showing up again soon, oh I can't wait. Lol.

Here is the 'E' and 'F' list.

'E' list

Ecclesiophobia- Fear of church.  
Ecophobia- Fear of home.  
Eicophobia- Fear of home surroundings.(Domatophobia, Oikophobia)  
Eisoptrophobia- Fear of mirrors or of seeing oneself in a mirror.  
Electrophobia- Fear of electricity.  
Eleutherophobia- Fear of freedom.  
Elurophobia- Fear of cats. (Ailurophobia)  
Emetophobia- Fear of vomiting.  
Enetophobia- Fear of pins.  
Enochlophobia- Fear of crowds.  
Enosiophobia or Enissophobia- Fear of having committed an unpardonable sin or of criticism.  
Entomophobia- Fear of insects.  
Eosophobia- Fear of dawn or daylight.  
Ephebiphobia- Fear of teenagers.  
Epistaxiophobia- Fear of nosebleeds.  
Epistemophobia- Fear of knowledge.  
Equinophobia- Fear of horses.  
Eremophobia- Fear of being oneself or of lonliness.  
Ereuthrophobia- Fear of blushing.  
Ergasiophobia- 1) Fear of work or functioning. 2) Surgeon's fear of operating.  
Ergophobia- Fear of work.  
Erotophobia- Fear of sexual love or sexual questions.  
Euphobia- Fear of hearing good news.  


Eurotophobia- Fear of female genitalia.  
Erythrophobia or Erytophobia or Ereuthophobia- 1) Fear of redlights. 2) Blushing. 3) Red.

'F' List

Febriphobia or Fibriphobia or Fibriophobia- Fear of fever.  
Felinophobia- Fear of cats. (Ailurophobia, Elurophobia, Galeophobia, Gatophobia)  
Francophobia- Fear of France or French culture. (Gallophobia, Galiophobia)  
Frigophobia- Fear of cold or cold things.(Cheimaphobia, Cheimatophobia, Psychrophobia)


	6. Chapter 6

No Fear

By DanniMarie

Authors' notes: This is a rather dark fanfic that's going to deal with many dark topics, however it's also going to tell a story of love, and that even when everything is gloomy, if we have those we love, and the love of others, we can walk out of the dark.

I would like to say thank you to:

_**10tealeaf**_ – Thank you for reading not only this fic but 'Mission Recall' too, it really means a lot. As for your question about Naruto's and Sasuke's side of the story, oh yes, you'll see that in the next few chapter.

_**Alluum**_– thank you for adding me to your alerts list, hope you like this next chapter.

_**Desperate Fool**_ – I'm glad that you are enjoying my story, I hope you like this chapter.

_**Frozenhotchocolate**_ – Thank you for adding me to your alert list, hope you are enjoying the story so far.

_**Hana-Tenshi**_ – Thank you so very much for placing my story on your favorites list, it really means a lot to me.

_**Jackie-Chan1230**_ – Thank you, also, for adding my story to you favorites list, I really hope you enjoy the rest of it.

_**Kizxm**_– I hope that you have been enjoying the story so far, it's just going to be getting better from this point on.

_**Kritgirl**_ – Thank you for placing my story with your favorites, I really appreciate it.

_**Leigh4**_– I would love to hear what you think about this next chapter, I really hope that you like it.

_**Naraku's Phoenix**_ – Hope that you like this next chapter, things are going to start picking up now.

otaku-freak-16 – Hope you like this part, I can't wait to hear what you think about it.

_**SHKH4EVER**_ – YOU'RE THE BEST!! I love to know that I can make you smile just by updating, I'll make sure to put a smile on your face as much as I can! LOVE YOU!

_**Starlight – Wild Koneko**_ – I'm glad to know that you find my story interesting, I wish I could tell you nothing bad happens to Sakura, but I can't, ( I think I said to much!) I really hope that you enjoy the rest of the story; I would love to here what you think.

… Thank you all for reading and reviewing, adding me to your favorites list, or alert list. If you have enjoyed reading this fic, I have another one that I'm working on right now too, 'Mission Recall' check it out and let me know what you all think.

I can't say thank you enough, if it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't be working on these fic, I would just be sitting around home after work doing nothing. You're all live savers!

On to the story!

Main Charters: Kakashi, Sakura, Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke.

Charters you'll see in the story and ages, that way you doing have to do the math.

Hatake Kakashi: 31

Umino Iruka: 30

Shiranui Genma: 35

Haruno Sakura: 17

Uzumaki Naruto: 18

Uchiha Sasuke: 18

Uchiha Itachi: 22

Tsunade: 55

Jiraiya: 55

Deidara: 21

Shizune: 33

Last time…

Walking up next to her, looking her in the eyes, he smiled. "Sakura, I stopped seeing you as a student years ago."

Once again she found the heat returning to her face, she really was in for a long next few days, weeks, months. Sighing, she only hopped that they would be able to put a stop to this before anything happens. Having to deal with her boys was one thing, having to deal with he boys; acting like men was something different.

No Fear

Part 006

Fear is in the body, mind, and soul.

"Naruto, you should watch where you are going, before you run into…" Sakura's warning however came too late, as the blond slammed into yet another tree.

"Moron." Sasuke said as he passed his friend, who was still looking at the tree as if it had jumped out of no where.

Kakashi just laughed, he knew that Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't know how to act around him when they saw him without his mask. When Sakura and he had meat up with the other two, they didn't know who he was at first, it was Sasuke who recovered and then let Naruto in on the secrete.

"I'm sorry. I just can't get over it. I mean we've worked with him for over five years and never have seen his face, and them he just walks up like it's nothing."

"And here I was always told the ANBU where prepared for anything, at anytime." Sakura said, walking next to Kakashi.

"Yes, but you have to remember that we are talking about Naruto here." Sasuke added with a smile.

"HEY! What does that mean!?" Naruto shouted as he chased after the Uchiha.

"Some things never change do they?" Sakura said over to Kakashi, earning a smile from him.

The warm spring breeze blew around them as they made their way farther from home, and those they where trying to protect. They had left the Leaf Village four hours ago and had decided to take it slow knowing that once they left the Fire Country, they would be on high alert.

Slowing his chase of Sasuke, Naruto looked back to see Kakashi and Sakura talking. He didn't know what they where talking about, but he was glad that she was smiling again. There had been a while there for a long time that they had all gone without seeing her smile. He had wanted to be the one to console her, comfort her, to hold her 

safely in his arms. It was hard for him to see her every day, knowing that he could never have her, only being able to look out for her and keep her safe. It was no secrete, that he loved her. Everyone in the village knew that she was his soft spot, the only thing that would really anger him would be seeing her cry, or in pain.

He knew that she never saw him as anything more then just a friend, maybe a brother, but he had promised her, and himself, that he would always be there for her, and that he would always lover her, no matter what.

It was because he so desired to see her smile again, that he had gone after Sasuke. It was true that he saw Sasuke as a brother, and a close friend, however deep down inside he could never forgive him for what he had done to her, and how he treated her. Even after he had come back, it took him a while till he saw the strength in her and what she had accomplished.

It seemed that no matter what, she was always seeing hardships. Naruto had found out that her mother and father had died a long time ago on a mission, she doesn't even remember what they looked like, just knowing that she looked like her mother, and had her fathers temper.

Naruto could help but laugh; her temper had been one of the things that he liked about her. With her anger he could see her passion, the fire within her come to life. It was because of that fire that many kept their distance from her, knowing what power she held, and not knowing when or how she would use it. He could only hope and pray that she would be able to find it with in herself to get through what lay ahead of them.

The thought that Kabuto was after her, and more then likely to some how bring the Sound back, wasn't something that he was to fond of. He couldn't forget about Itachi either. He didn't know what had happened after he and Sasuke had taken Sakura and left. Thinking this over, he turned to Kakashi and asked him.

"Hey Kakashi, you never did tell us what happened between you and Itachi."

Sasuke tensed up at the sound of his brother's name, and couldn't help but mumble something under his breath.

How could he not have see this coming? Kakashi thought over in his head, trying to think of what to tell them and what to omit. "There is a chance that Orochimaru isn't dead."

"How is that possible? I was there when I killed him." Sasuke asked, anger in his voice at that thought of that snake still being out there somewhere, planning an attack on them.

"It's true." Sakura added, knowing she had to choose her words wisely. "Kabuto, before he knocked me out, told me that he was able to seal Orochimaru's soul into another body, right before you killed him. No one knew, so we all thought that he was killed. The body that he was sealed into is dying, and they need to find a new one fast, so that Kabuto can trap his soul within the new host. The only thing is, Kabuto can only perform the seal one more time, and he's loyalty for the snake won't allow him to just find anyone."

"So then why are they after you?" Naruto ask.

She didn't want to answer him, looking over to Kakashi begging him not to tell them, she knew that she was wasting her time. 'Please' She mouthed to him, praying that he would make something up, however when she saw 

him shake his head, she felt as if everything was going to crash around her. She was hopping to make it at lest a week without them knowing, so much for that plan.

"They want to seal Orochimaru's soul in her child." He said.

"Child! What child, we haven't been gone that long! Who is the father, I'll kill him!" Naruto shouted, allowing his anger, hurt and rage show though.

"I'm not pregnant Naruto." He herd he say softly, as she looked down.

It was then that both Naruto and Sasuke registered what was going on. "That basterd." Sasuke mumbled under his breath, his fist tightened at his side.

Not wanting them to see how much this was affecting her, she tried to lighten the mood a little. "What it's not that bad, it's not like I'm going to get pregnant any time soon." She said with a blushing face.

"If it was only that easy." Kakashi said, more to himself then to the team.

They traveled the rest of the way in silence; too many thoughts running thought their minds and no one wanted to voice them.

They found a small village and where able to find an inn that still had rooms available, they where able to get two rooms next to each other. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi took the first and left the other to Sakura.

Kakashi and Sasuke had left to scout the village and to grab something for them to eat, and left Naruto and Sakura to get some rest.

Not wanted to be alone, Sakura walked over to Naruto's room and knocked on the door. "Naruto? Can I come in?" She called out.

Nothing.

'Must already be asleep.' She thought and turned to head back to her room. She knew that he had to be tired, they had just returned from a mission, and now here they where hiding her away from the world till they found out what was really going on.

Walking back to her room she saw that the wind was blowing thought the open window. 'Open? I didn't…'

"You should be more careful." Come a voice from behind her, turning around she was met with red eyes.

"Itachi."

"You're not screaming for help?" He asked getting off the bed where he had been setting and walked over to her.

"Should I?" She asked, holding her ground.

"It wouldn't do you any good." He said as he moved around her and picking her up and jumping out the window.

"What are you doing!" She called out, waking up the sleeping Naruto.

"Sakura!" Running into her room, he saw Itachi jumping out the window with Sakura in his arms.

"HEY! Get back here! Let her go!" He called out after them. Jumping out just as he felt three other chakras heading their way. 'What's going on!?' He thought to himself, keeping Itachi in his sight.

Looking back and seeing that Naruto was in deed following him, he stopped. "You should move out of the way." He said to Naruto and just as he said it, Naruto felt two kunai knifes flying his way. Jumping out of the way, he twisted and turned to see where they had come from.

Looking past the tree line, he saw three dark figures. "Who are they?" Naruto asked.

"Kabuto's experiments." Itachi said, still holding on to Sakura. "You should take her go, it's no longer safe here."

Naruto wasted no time in pulling her into his arms and jumping away from the fight that was about to take place.

"Wait!" Sakura called out, pulling and fighting agents Naruto's strong firm grip. "We can't just leave him to fight those things!"

"Yes we can, and we are." Naruto said to her, looking behind him he could tell the fight was already underway.

Knowing that fighting agents him would get her no where, she pulled some chakra into her hand and forced Naruto to let her go.

"Sakura what are you doing!?" He called out to her as he saw her jumping back to the fight. "We can't let him kill them all; they may know where Orochimaru is. Go find Kakashi and Sasuke."

"Like hell! I'm not letting you out of my sight!" He shouted as he took after her.

Itachi could almost laugh, it had been a long time since he had to actually fight, he enjoyed they change of pace. His enjoyment was short lived as he felt _her_ heading back. _'What is she thinking?'_

Before he had time to react one of the experiments took off, faster then he thought they could move, and headed right for the oncoming female ninja.

Looking ahead, Sakura saw the oncoming danger and tried to move out of the way, only to be pulled up by two strong arms, looking up she saw Kakashi.

"What are you thinking!" He said as he looked down to her.

She knew that she had lost this fight, and knew better then to argue with him right now. They jumped high into the tree tops and when he thought they where at a safe distance he stopped, letting her pull away. Looking her in they eyes he told her to stay put and not to even think about moving from that branch.

"Kakashi, I can fight! I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm a skilled ninja just like you are!"

"Just stay there!" He called back, and before she had the time to argue with him, he was gone.

"But I'm not weak anymore." She said to herself, setting down on the tree.

"It's not that they see you as weak, it's quit the opposite." Came a voice from behind her. Jumping back a little, she saw none other then Kabuto.

"You never give up do you?" She said pulling away, however due to the height and thinning branch, she was forced to stand her ground.

"It's funny you know, you fall into my trap every time. The only thing this time is that you aren't going to get away." With that he leaped for her.

"Not this time, I'd rather die then let you use me." She said as she stepped off the branch and allowed gravity to pull her down.

Not believing what he had just seen, he leaped after her, he couldn't let her die, if anything happened to her, everything would be ruined.

else where

Once Kakashi and Sasuke had shown up, the three experiments didn't even stand a chance. Looking around Naruto called out to Kakashi. "Where's Sakura?"

"She's safe."

"Where's my brother?" Sasuke asked looking around.

Before they could say anything, Kakashi took off heading back to where he left Sakura.

Then his heart stopped.

He couldn't breath.

Couldn't look away.

Ahead of him, he saw Sakura falling, Kabuto trying to catch her, and everything came crashing down as he saw everything unfold in front of him. for the first time in his adult life, he felt a whole new fear, something he never waned to fell everything ever again.

End Part 006

Sorry it took me so long to get this out, I hope that you all enjoyed it, let me know what you all thought.

Here is the 'G' list…

Galeophobia or Gatophobia- Fear of cats.  
Gallophobia or Galiophobia- Fear France or French culture. (Francophobia)  
Gamophobia- Fear of marriage.  
Geliophobia- Fear of laughter.  
Geniophobia- Fear of chins.  
Genophobia- Fear of sex.  
Genuphobia- Fear of knees.  
Gephyrophobia or Gephydrophobia or Gephysrophobia- Fear of crossing bridges.  
Germanophobia- Fear of Germany or German culture.  
Gerascophobia- Fear of growing old.  
Gerontophobia- Fear of old people or of growing old.  
Geumaphobia or Geumophobia- Fear of taste.  
Glossophobia- Fear of speaking in public or of trying to speak.  
Gnosiophobia- Fear of knowledge.  
Graphophobia- Fear of writing or handwriting.  
Gymnophobia- Fear of nudity.  
Gynephobia or Gynophobia- Fear of women.


End file.
